


I'll never let anyone hurt you

by Alba55



Series: Sterek Week 2015 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Established Relationship, Feelings, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Stiles, Rimming, Sexual Content, Shy Derek, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Week, Sterek Week 2015, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves, Wolf Derek, Wolfsbane Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alba55/pseuds/Alba55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were carelessly happy in the woods, just being with each other, laughing, kissing, but then, something had to fuck it up.<br/>The unmistakable sound of an arrow cutting the thin air, getting close to them.<br/>"Hunters".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll never let anyone hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Today's the third day of Sterek Week, The Hunter's Moon day!  
> It probably has some grammar mistakes, because, once again, I had no beta and English is not my first language. Also I have to warn you guys, there's this sex scene and it's my first one ever, I don't really know if I did it well, but whatever, I hope you'll enjoy it<3

Stiles was happy. Running free through the dark woods. Not really caring about anything but the great sensation of the wind snapping right on his face. The cool atmosphere of autumn in Beacon Hills was charming and perfect for a late noon run. Stiles ran carelessly, feeling the huge mix of red, brown and yellow leafs that were covering the ground under his feet.

Knowing how clumsy he was sometimes, Stiles tried to avoid any rocks or roots on his way that would make him fall and, knowing his luck, break one of his bones. But he was safe, he knew it. As the big black figure was approaching him, Stiles started to slow his pace down, letting the wolf get him.

Derek's wolf form was majestic, his black shiny fur glowing with the slight twilight of the late noon, the moon starting to rise on the amber sky above their heads, above the autumn dressed trees of the preserve. It was a beautiful sight. Stiles stopped and looked behind his back, Derek was closer than before, and he smiled at him, the big wolf was running towards him. Stiles expected Derek to slow down but as the wolf moved closer, Stiles knew he was not going to stop anytime soon. It was too late to react and Derek jumped in Stiles' direction, clashing them both onto the surprisingly soft cushion of leafs.

“You dorky idiot” Stiles said, chuckling and petting the silky fur while grinning on Derek's furred neck. The wolf made a happy noise, sniffing Stiles' scent. His wet nose tickling him. Derek moved back, without leaving Stiles' body and licked his nose.

“Dude, you know you are heavy, right? Also you know I'm kinda skinny, too?” Stiles pouted, trying to pull Derek off of him and be able to sit and breath. “Come on, not everyone has super werewolf powers” he made a face. “Please?” Stiles begged.

Derek made a not-so-happy noise, growled a bit and licked Stiles' nose one more time before he rolled off of Stiles' body, sitting on his hind quarters and looking at Stiles, expectantly. Stiles huffed as his chest felt free again, but the cool air made him miss the warmth of Derek's body almost instantly. But he wasn't going to give Derek the satisfaction of knowing it.

“Come on, don't give me that look” Stiles said amused. “Shift back and dress up” and the wolf was looking at him, a pissed look crossing his canine face.

“Are you sure you want me to dress up?” Derek was standing in front of him, bare naked, rising up his expressive eyebrows and smirking. Stiles rolled his eyes, sure he loved his boyfriend's muscly body, but that wasn't the time for sexy times with Derek, not in the woods without a blanket, at least. Stiles didn't want to have leafs or sand or whatever in some places, because reasons, very important reasons.

“I don't know why you have to run this way, I always have to carry your clothes” Stiles sighed, handing Derek his clothes and boots, who thanked him with a chaste kiss.

“I like running in my wolf form because I feel more free this way, and I can catch the scents better, yours is irresistible, by the way” and he grinned at Stiles.

Once Derek was in his comfy clothes, he took the spot next to Stiles, looking inside those hazel eyes and he couldn't help it, he leant in and captured Stiles lips with his own, ripping a little moan from Stiles' mouth. The kiss turned wet and sloppy very quickly and Derek made Stiles lie down, resting his back on the leaf mattress. Stiles positioned his right hand on the back of Derek's neck and his left hand embracing his waist. They rolled together to one side, Derek's back on the ground this time.

They broke the kiss, the need of air urging them, making them gasp exagerately. Derek's pink parted lips matched the red swollen ones of Stiles, due to Derek's stubble. The mere sight of Stiles' face, with his moles and freckles, above him, and the not-so-amber sky behind his head was the most beautiful thing that Derek had ever seen in his whole entire life.

“You are so beautiful right now” Derek whispered. Stiles got closer to Derek's neck and started to kiss his tanned exposed skin. Slowly, he went up and mouthed Derek's earlobe. A guttural moan echoed in Stiles' ears.

“Fuck, Stiles” Derek panted.

“What about if we start heading home to finish this in a real bed? Preferably lying in your bed, instead of the floor?” Stiles suggested, arching one of his eyebrows at Derek's blushed face. Derek was about to answer, but then he heard it. The unmistakable noise of an arrow cutting the thin air.

“Stiles, duck!” he shouthed, grabbing Stiles by his arms and pushing him onto the ground.

“Wha-” Stiles tried to ask what the hell was going on but then the arrow passed where his head was located earlier.

“They are hunters, but definitely not Argents, I can't recognise them, but they're far from here” Derek lisped, proff that we was in his beta shift, fangs and claws already out. “When I count to three, I want you to stand up and run the fastest you can to the old Hale manor, I will meet you there, can you do that?” Stiles nodded, not really sure about it. Derek was nervous and he knew he couldn't waste more time.

“Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you” Stiles blurted out, they were in danger and he knew that. He didn't want to start running without saying it. Stiles felt ready to tell Derek a long time ago, but he wasn't sure if Derek felt the same, so he didn't say it, until now.

“I love you, too” Derek finally breathed and Stiles let go the breath he didn't know he was holding.

“One” Stiles kissed Derek on his cheek.

“Two” Stiles kissed Derek on the lips.

“Three” and Stiles positioned himself to start running through the woods.

“Stiles, run!”

And Stiles did so. He stood up and began to run.

After a while, he started to hear Derek's growls, he looked back just to see Derek fighting with two armed men and suddenly they were throwing some strange violet-coloured powder on Derek's face, making him snarl at them, coughing for some air and finally falling.

_'Wolfsbane'_ Stiles thought, without hesitating a bit, he turned back and started to run towards Derek to face the hunters.

“Hey kiddo, what the hell do you think you're doing? Go away, it's dangerous!” one of the hunters shouted.

“Stiles, go home! It's not safe for you!” Derek breathed, shuting his eyes, teeth clenched and tightened fists.

“And it is for you? I'm not gonna leave you, Derek!” he said to him.

“Derek? As Derek Hale? Oh my God, Mother will be so proud of us, Mort!” One of them said to the oth-Mort, really? Who names his kid Mort?- the one in the left said to Mort, with a grin.

“Shut up, Gus! Don't tell them my name. You idiot!”

“You just said my name too, asshole!” Gus answered.

_'Worst. Werewolf. Hunters. Ever.'_ Stiles thought, trying not to laugh and coughed awkwardly, gaining the attention of the dumb and the dumber. 

“You two, leave us, we were doing anything, you two are the dangerous ones! You nearly blew my head off with a fucking arrow! That's not in the fucking werewolf hunter's code. He did nothing to you before and I'm not even a supernatural creature!” he snapped.

Dumb and Dumber looked at each other and grinned. “Stupid kid, don't try to lie to us! You're a spark, and if you're not gonna leave him, we'll take you too. Mother will be even happier. And, just for your information, we follow our own code” and his smirk grew bigger on his face. Something clenched inside Stiles' body.

“That's not going to happen” Stiles returned the smirk. “Go, come on and get me, assholes!” and the two men launched themselves in Stiles' direction. Quickly, Stiles embraced Derek, who was still shaking from the wolfsbane, and blew away the remaining powder on Derek's face. He focused his mind on protecting Derek, he closed his eyes and waited.

The noise of a clash resounded in the entire preserve. It was loud and the odour of burnt hair was asphyxiating. Stiles opened his eyes to catch in sight the mild remainder of a thick energy barrier, fading away. He was able to see the hunters lying on the floor, unconscious. Stiles looked at Derek, sprawled on his lap, fisting Stiles' t-shirt and hiding himself in his neck. Throwing the last effects of the wolfsbane away from his tanned skin. Slowly, Derek pulled off of Stiles' body, looking stunned at him.

“How, ehm, how did you do that?” he asked, still in shock.

“Well, I focused on protecting you and it just materialised out of nowhere. When I was a kid, my mom and I used to practise, but I never did one that powerful before today” Stiles answered and looked down at his feet. Derek seemed fidgety, biting his lips and not knowing what exactly do with his hands, but suddenly, Derek attacked Stiles' lips, demanding entrance to his mouth with his tongue. Stiles let Derek savour him, opening his lips and sealed the kiss. After a while, both were gasping for some air.

“What was that for? Not complaining, at all, that was awesome but-” Stiles started to say, but suddenly he was being grabbed by his back and knees, in a not too manly bridal style. Derek grinned and began to run.

“Hey, let me down! I can use my own legs, you know?” Stiles pouted.

“I am faster” was Derek's only response. Stiles snorted and grabbed his arms around Derek's neck and finally sighed happily.

* * *

They were at Derek's loft, he opened the door and pushed Stiles inside of it.

“Stiles” Derek said between heavy breaths. “I want, ugh...”

“What is it, big guy? There's something wrong?”

“Uh mhhm, no, I- I just want...” he stopped, he was nervous, body shivering. He looked at those hazel eyes. “I want you to fuck me” he blurted out.

Stiles was surprised and aroused at the same time, they had been dating for five and a half months, but they were taking it slow, Derek's demanding, and Stiles had imagined every sex scenario possible since then in his late night's self-pleasure sessions like the horny teenager he was.

“Is that so?” Stiles said, his eyes flickering with anticipation. “Derek, I'd love to!” he pressed a kiss on Derek's lips. The kiss quickly turned sloppy and wet, filled with need and impatience. They crossed the loft to Derek's bed between kisses and Derek pushed him onto the matress and took all his clothes off. Stiles sighed at the beautiful view in front of him and took his own clothes off. He reached for Derek's face and pulled him on top of his body to kiss his lips.

“Fuck, Stiles” Derek panted.

“Not yet” Stiles smirked.

Derek went down, tracing a line of hickeys from Stiles' jawline to his V line, stopping at each nipple to suck them gently, licking and biting every patch of exposed skin. Stiles, moaning above him, was able to sense Derek's breath close to his cock and he stood up a little to look at Derek, who smirked at him and took Stiles' half hard cock into his mouth, never breaking the eye contact until Stiles' head fell again on the pillow, he fisted the blankets and melted into the sensations. Stiles' soft noises were hot and them went directly to Derek's cock.

Stiles' dick was already leaking precome, the bitter salty savour dancing on his mouth as Derek was taking more and more of Stiles' shaft, deep throating him until Stiles' reddened head touched the back of Derek's throat. Stiles let go a loud moan and Derek sucked, swiling his tongue around the tip of Stiles and pulled out with a hot 'pop' noise.

Stiles went for a kiss and met Derek's lips, pulling him close rolled to the left side of the bed, Derek below Stiles heated body.

Mimicking Derek's previous motions, Stiles went down Derek's body, and he expected Stiles suck his dick as well, but he ignored Derek's cock and mouthed his tight pink hole instead, Derek made a strangled noise.

“Was that good?” Derek barely was able to hear Stiles' soft voice, everything was overwhelming him in in so many levels of pleasure, but he nodded.

Stiles was back at his tight circle of pink muscle and kissed it, an open-mouthed wet kiss and suddenly Stiles' wet tongue started to lick the sensitive skin, sending shivers down Derek's spine, forcing him to shut his eyes. Stiles was running his hands up an down Derek's tights and pushed his tongue inside.

“Where's the lube and the condoms?” Stiles suddenly said, impatient.

“Nighstand” Derek managed to answer, still shivering. “You don't need the condom, werewolf, remember? And I want to feel you, just you, without anything between us” Stiles was back above Derek holding the lube and taking a generous amount of it on his long, skinny fingers, warming it up for Derek and gently he pushed one finger inside. Derek whined and Stiles realized that Derek was holding his breath.

“Are you okay?” Stiles purred into Derek's mouth, pressing their foreheads together. He nodded.

“No one never touched me like this before, fuck, Stiles, I need you inside me so bad, please” Derek begged and Stiles added a second finger, twisting and scissoring him open. After a while, Derek was a mess under him, almost fucking himself on Stiles fingers and he pulled a third one, and after a while, a fourth one, just in case, he didn't want to hurt Derek in any way possible. He was a mix of soft noises and loud moans, panting Stiles' name and biting back some curses in a needy way.

Stiles' fingers left his hole and Derek missed the sensation almost instantly, he looked at Stiles, who was lubing generously his rock hard cock.

“Would you prefer me on my hands and knees?” Derek asked, shyly, all his body flushed and panting breathlessly.

“Fuck, Jesus, Derek, of course not, I want to see you, you look stunningly beautiful now, so gorgeous, willing to take me in” Stiles teased slipping between Derek's legs, aligning his dick with Derek's hole. Stiles leant in and catched him with an open-mouthed kiss as he pushed inside, achingly slowly until he bottomed out, feeling Derek's skin touching his own. Derek broke the kiss, groaning, at the new and great sensation of being filled-out.

“Move, please” Derek demanded, Stiles gave him a kiss and moved his hips backwards just to stroke back, again, and again, keeping a fast pace.

“Fuck, Stiles” he breathed. The loft was quickly filled with moans, curses and a mix of _Stiles_ and _Derek_.

“You feel so good, Derek, fuck, you are amazing” Stiles was able to see Derek's body flush at the words, feeling his hot skin against his own, both breathing heavily. Suddenly Stiles hit Derek's prostate. He arched his back, hitted by the wave of pleasure and hooked his heels in Stiles' back, deepening his thrusts and hitting that sweet spot of pleasure every time Stiles sank in, pulling his hips down harder. Derek was digging his nails in Stiles' back, running his hands into Stiles' hair.

“Stiles, ah, I'm not, gonn-ah last too much” Stiles licked his own lips seductively.

“Perfect, just perfect” he whispered against Derek's mouth. “I'm gonna fuck you until you won't remember your own name”.

“Make me”.

Stiles kept thrusting hard and slow as he reached for Derek's cock, stroking it gently. Derek was so close and all at once he was crying out Stiles' name, eyes shut and fangs out. White hot stripes of come covered his tanned and muscly chest, moving up and down heavily. Stiles released the last cum drops of Derek's cock and grabbed his hips. Derek's tight musculature clenching all over his cock teared his own orgasm, dissolving into pleasure, vision fading to black and collapsing on top of Derek, who pulled Stiles into an embrace.

They stayed like that for a while and Stiles started to feel sticky with Derek's come on his chest. Slowly, he pulled out of Derek and rolled to his right side, looking at the ceiling, still breathing heavily.

“That, oh God, that was amazing” Derek said, the smell was so intoxicating to him, his own scent mixed with Stiles' scent, it was a perfect convination and he wanted to smell it forever.

“Yeah” Stiles agreed.“I think I'm gonna take a shower” Stiles stood up, bare naked and looked at Derek.

“Oh, mmh, okay, I'll wait” Stiles chuckled and catched Derek by his arms.

“Come on, lazy bones, you are coming with me” and Stiles pushed him into the bathroom.

* * *

“Can I ask you something?”

“What?” Derek snapped.

“Why today?”

“Huh?”

“I said, why today?” Stiles was looking amused at Derek while he was cooking dinner for them. “The sex, I mean”.

Derek sighed, looking at the spaghettis cooking in the pan, he turned and faced Stiles. “I, well, in the woods, when we were being attacked by those stupid hunters, you did that thing”.

“That thing?” Stiles rised an eyebrow.

“Yes, you know, the magic thing, you said you were focusing on protecting me” Derek remembered.

“Yeah, I was... And?”

“And you said you loved me, too”.

“Yes, I did. Derek what are you trying to say?” he tried not to laugh, because Derek was uncomfortable talking about this kind of things, but he pushed him a little bit, playfully. “You can tell me, you know?” he teased.

“You'll make me say it, aren't you?”

“Yep” he extended the sound of the 'p'.

“Fine, you turned me on so bad at the woods because you were there, standing and fighting for me, and then I just needed you with me, you touching me, you inside me, I needed to feel you and gave all that I could offer to you, because with you I felt safe, I felt completed” the last part was said almost as a whisper. “Happy?” Stiles smiled and Derek rolled his eyes.

Stiles got closer to Derek, locked his fingers on the waistband of Derek's trousers and pulled him against his body. He looked inside those impossible eyes and gently kissed him.

“Derek, I love you, of course I fought for you, and I'll do it again, and again, and again, because it's you who we are talking about”.

“I love you, too, Stiles”.

“I'll never let anyone hurt you”.

Derek kissed him, embracing him with his muscly arms.

That last sentence, Stiles meant it, he said it as a promise, a promise he would never break.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> Let me know leaving kudos and comments.  
> Thanks for reading<3


End file.
